Move On It Up
by JustUsGirls
Summary: Cece get's jealous when Gunther's ex girlfriend from the holidays is back. Ty and Tinka, who are secretly dating, don't have time to spend it alone, since Deuce is always with them.
1. Chapter 1

** Move On It Up**

** Plot:**

** Gunther's ex-girlfriend from his land comes back decided to take Gunther back. When she arrives, she seems to be good at everything CeCe is bad at, and she also tries to steal Rocky from CeCe. Meanwhile Tinka and Ty, that are secretly dating and want to spend some time alone, are annoyed by Deuce when he doesn't have anyone else to hang out with, since Dina left for a family Holiday.**

_**-Opening song-**_

"Ladies and gentleman, it's the shake it up cast dancing to Watch Me." Garry said to the audience and left the stage where the dancers would perform it. Tinka was on the lead, dancing, with Gunther on her side. There was no sign of CeCe and Rocky, anywhere. Until they came into the dance floor, rushing to not miss the dance. Tinka and Gunther locked them inside a room, but because of CeCe slim figure and medium height, she managed to get out from the window and unlock Rocky, who was still laughing at the sight of CeCe jumping from a window and falling on her butt.

"Why are you still laughing Rocky? Hein? What's so funny about a young girl falling on her butt?" CeCe was saying while dancing at the same time. Rocky ignored her and kept dancing, but only smiled at her. Rocky then stopped for a moment when she saw Ty was there. "What's wrong?" CeCe asked once Rocky pulled her aside and had a worrying face.

"Ty never came to watch me dance, unless he wants something..." Rocky told CeCe who got back to the dancing and started to do the last moves until the song was done.

"This was the Shake it up cast dancing Watch Me, I'm Garry Wilde, and I will see you next Saturday." Garry said the goodbyes and the camera was off, he threw the microphone over his head, as usual.

"Garry, how can you make sure that they will be watching us?" Tinka asked, making Garry have this devious look on his face.

"Oh, I know they will." Garry said and left Tinka confused.

"I think Garry finally lost it." Tinka joked to Gunther.

"Sister, he lost it ages ago! It was just a matter of time until we noticed it." Gunther and Tinka laughed it off until Gunther went to pack his things.

This pretty red-haired girl that looked like a taller CeCe with a hair that had more red on it came inside the studio. Rocky and CeCe gave her weird looks wondering who she was. The girl started to look around until she spots Gunther packing his things.

"Gunther, Bay-Bee!" She screamed and ran until she practically knocked Gunther to the floor just by hugging him and jumping on him.

_**-Opening Theme-**_

Gunther got up and helped the girl get up herself. He hugged her and Rocky and CeCe got closer to check what's going on.

"Pukka, Bay-Bee, what are you doing here?" Gunther asked while he tried to stop smiling.

"I missed you so much, that I had to leave the land and visit you." Pukka said and hugged him again.

"Who the heck is Pukka?" CeCe asked thinking out loud when Tinka came from behind them.

"Pukka is Gunther's on and off girlfriend from our country. They've together for a long time!" Tinka said and CeCe gave in a sad look.

"Did, he like...really liked her?" CeCe asked still staring at Gunther and Pukka together.

"Our family was planning the marriage. She was number two on the list of who he will marry in the future." Tinka informed CeCe.

"Who's number one?" Rocky asked curious.

"Unfortunately me. Life is a bummer. Well" Tinka sighed looking at her watch and then looking at Ty, who was waiting for her by the door. "I have a hair appointment and can't be late."

"But your hair already looks fine." Rocky said and then noticed what she just said. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Well thank you. But a girl gotta look good."

"Tinka, wow, this is so weird. A moment ago you just sounded like Ty. Seems like you two have been spending time together, looking good." Rocky joked, expecting CeCe to laugh along, but CeCe was too concentrated to listen to Rocky.

"Now that we laughed and joke, I must go. Bye, bye ladies." Tinka rushed to Ty, before the girls asked any other questions.

"So, I will leave first, and then you leave. Alright Bay-Bee?" Tinka asked and Ty nodded. She kissed his cheek and ran outside the door. Ty was about to do the same, when Rocky got to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here? And why are you leaving already?" Rocky asked suspicious. "Is there anything you want from me?"

"Sis, no...I came to watch you. And yes I'm leaving; I have...a hair appointment, and can't be late." Ty said and Rocky got even more suspicious.

"But your hair looks fine." Rocky said the same thing to test Ty.

"Well thank you. A man gotta look good. So I will see you later bye." Ty said and rushed outside of the studio.

Meanwhile CeCe was still staring and Pukka was getting annoyed with it.

"What are you staring at, my look alike?" Pukka asked CeCe intimidating her with her own height.

"Nothing. I'm CeCe and this is Rocky." CeCe said when finally she could be able to talk.

"Who's Rocky?" Pukka asked, pointing at the space next to CeCe. "Oh, is it your imaginary friend?"

"I'm Rocky." Rocky said saving CeCe.

"And I don't care. Are you friends with Gunther?" Pukka asked.

"Sometimes, you can say that." Rocky joked, but CeCe still didn't laugh. She smacked CeCe's arm. "I laugh at your jokes."

"Whatever ladies, I'm just here to take Gunther back to our land. And since you guys seem to be his, sometimes friend, I suppose you wanna give a goodbye brunch, or whatever you call it. Just don't give him balloons, or else he is gonna wonder who died." Pukka said while her phone ringed. She picked it up and left the studio.

"You're leaving me-Tinka?" CeCe asked.

"Well, I have no reason to stay actually." Gunther confessed.

"What about your dream of dancing? What about annoying me and CeCe?" Rocky asked, actually hurt.

"Sorry girls, but I must leave with Pukka if I have no real reason why to stay here. I mean, Tinka already has Ty, soo..." Gunther spitted out and covered his mouth once he noticed what his done.

"I knew it; no one uses the same excuse at the same time!" Rocky stated.

"It was nice while it lasted, but I must go." Gunther said and without any word said, CeCe ran out of the studio crying.

"I'm sorry." Rocky apologized to Gunther. "CeCe!" She screamed running after CeCe.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thanks to all the nice reviews I have got so far. Thank you!**

_**-Refrain song-**_

Rocky went to CeCe s home thru the window and knocked the door of her room.  
>"CeCe, please, talk to me!" Rocky kept knocking until she gild down the door and sat in front of the door with her legs pressed against her chest. "Tell me what s wrong."<p>

"I just want to be left alone!" CeCe yelled crying.  
>"CeCe, why are you crying?" Rocky asked. I got something on my eye and it really hurts. CeCe excused herself with a clich d answer. I mean the real reason why CeCe. Rocky told her.<br>CeCe opened the door and Rocky stood up to hug her friend. CeCe cried on Rocky s shoulder.

"I don t know what s wrong with me. I should let him leave, but something is stopping me from letting it happen." CeCe let it out, and Rocky was confused until she understood what was going on.  
>"CeCe, do you like... oh CeCe". Rocky asked chocked and then she hugged CeCe again. "Now I get it. Oh my Gosh CeCe, you can't, I mean, you always told me that you would only like Gunther if it was the end of the world."<p>

"Looks like the world is already ending!" CeCe cried and Rocky hugged her once more.

"Where's Flynn?" Rocky asked looking around.

"Flynn left for camping and my mother just tagged along. I am here all alone until they come back tomorrow morning." CeCe cried again.

"That means..., OMG I am so smart." Rocky screamed letting CeCe fall on the floor.

"After stating the obvious..." CeCe said looking at Rocky and then at herself.

"Oh sorry!" Rocky said helping CeCe stand up. "You can be the one to throw him a goodbye party, and then you tell him how you feel and then he will feel so sorry for you that he will stay." Rocky said her plan expecting CeCe to jump for joy. "Why aren't you thanking me?"

"Besides your brilliant plan, I don't want Gunther to feel sorry for me. Never." CeCe confessed sitting down on the couch.

"Oh it was just an idea." Rocky said sitting beside CeCe.

"No Rocky, it was an amazing idea. And maybe I should try to make him feel sorry for me." CeCe said to make her best friend feel better.

**Meanwhile **Tinka and Ty were in his house , in the living room watching a romantic movie called "My Bride and Me"

"Oh my Ty, I love this movie. It is one of my favorites." Tinka said while Ty put his arm around her.

"Really?" Ty asked surprised but still smiling.

"Yeah, it's obviously a remake of **'Ik en mijn** **bruid' **and I still love it." Tinka said flattered while Ty was still wondering what that means.

"Babe, wanna repeat that again?" Ty asked clueless and Tinka kissed his cheek.

"It's dutch, for 'Me and my bride'. It is very romantic and it's based on the saying **tegenpolen elkaar aantrekken**." Tinka said looking Ty straight in the eyes.

"Hein? Wanna repeat that in English?" Ty asked joking.

"It means.." Tinka started saying at the same time her hand was touching Ty's cheek. "Opposites attract." Tinka finally said while leaning on Ty to give him a kiss on the lips, when Deuce barged into Ty's house and made Tinka and Ty jump off from their seat.

"Hey what's up? Wait a minute, are you two like, on a date?" Deuce asked once he saw Tinka sitting close to Ty. They drifted apart after Deuce asked that question.

"No, never." Tinka answered fast while Ty at the same time answered. "Like never!"

"Good, because since Dina left, I've been kind of a loner, and I was supposed to hang out with Rocky, but she said she and CeCe had some girl trouble. Hey Tinka, maybe you could go help them, I mean you are a girl right?" Deuce joked laughing while the room got in a awkward silence.

Tinka gave him a death stare before answering. "No thanks, I'm fine." then she whispered so Ty could hear it. "Until this guy came around!" Tinka and Ty started to laugh, what made Deuce worried.

Deuce sat on the middle of them and grabbed the control remote. "So what are you two've been watching all along?" he looked at the TV and freaked out once he saw it was a romantic film. "Watching a chick flick? Really? Are you guys sure you're not on a date?"

Both Ty and Tinka just stared at Deuce and rolled their eyes, while Deuce changed the channel.

**_-Refrain Song-_**

****CeCe and Rocky were coming out of their building when they saw Pukka and Gunther sitting outside the cafe.

"That was the place where we hang out while we were dating." CeCe said all sad.

"Relax, he is probably telling her that he can't go back." Rocky suggested and CeCe agreed, while Gunther grabbed Pukka's hands. "Now, he is telling her he likes someone else." CeCe agreed one more time, when Gunther moved closer to Pukka'seat and hugged her. "Now, he is going to say it's over." Rocky said raising CeCe's hopes, but once Gunther kissed Pukka's lips, CeCe stayed stuck.

"Rocky how could you?" CeCe screamed loud enough until Gunther finally saw them. CeCe caught him staring and she ran upstairs.

"CeCe wait!" Gunther screamed running after her.

Rocky got closer to Pukka and gave her one of her intimidating looks. "Now me and you are gonna have a talk."

"What are we talking? Oh, I hope we are talking about how you got this amazing hair. And where did you get your boots? I love them.' Pukka said all nicely to Rocky.

"Oh thanks, I mean I like I know right? No one can get a hair like this one, I take 2 hours to get it done. It's worth it."

"You know what's worth it, is coming back to get Gunther to go back to our land. We met during summer and we totally fell in love with each other. He always seek for a reason to go back to our land, but he never got one. So I came all the way from Europe and spent all my last pennies on a bus to find Gunther." Pukka revealed a side to Rocky, who only judge her without knowing her.

"Really? Wow, looks like I misjudged you." Rocky said smiling.

"You know what we do with new friends in our land?" Pukka asked and Rocky was scared.

"What exactly?" Rocky asked and Pukka was pulling out something from her bag.

"Shopping!" Pukka screamed and pulled Rocky.


End file.
